So Wrong
by ShaolinQueen
Summary: AU. Not every battle is a fair one. ZxS.


_Hi everyone! I'm finally back!_

_First of all: a lot of apologies for my previous story, it's kind of dead, but I've never let any notice about it… And my English was so awful! I hope this time everything would be more enjoyable, also thanks to my beta _**Kiki Fairy**!

_About the story__: this is an __**A**__lternative __**U**__niverse fiction. Sanji and Zoro aren't pirates but ordinary guys, on the other hand I find quite difficult to think or write about anime/manga characters in a strictly human way. So don't blame me too much if there are inaccuracies, especially about illness or injuries. I tried to take the middle way! _

_I don't also reveal a lot of information, because a few things may be explained later, in other stories. The original idea was to steal a little peek at their everyday life, without many questions… I hope you could enjoy this point of view. _

_About the yaoi part__: yes, this story implied a homosexual relationship, but sex is not what I've chosen to show you, so there will be none. Maybe next time! You'll have the cuddle though!_

_About the disclaimers__: I don't own anything, I swear! One Piece and all his characters are property of Eiichiro Oda._

_First One Piece one-shot, let me know what you think! _

**So Wrong**

By ShaolinQueen

"You know, I could kick everybody out, it's getting pretty late anyway…"

Zoro couldn't stop stealing glances at the blond. He didn't know why he agreed to celebrate in the first place. Scratch that, of course he did, the shitty cook had asked him. But now he just wanted his stupid birthday party done and put the stupid cook in bed, where he belonged.

_Was his clear discomfort not so clear to everyone? Or the pains at every enthusiastic Luffy shout? He wasn't even standing, for fuck's sake! He couldn't remember a party where the stupid cook wasn't wooing around the girls, serving his delicious appetizers. Looking at him, half-slumped in the couch, barely smiling at his beloved Nami-san, made Zoro feel like break something. Everything was so wrong!_

Zoro ignored Usopp's ramblings and approached the blond, sitting beside him. The red-head nodded slightly at him, leaving swordsman and cook by themselves, in the middle of the party confusion.

"I'm tired." Zoro uttered out of the blue, stretching arms and legs.

Sanji didn't bother to look at him, took a sip of his drink—peach juice—and sighed.

"That was lame, Marimo, even from you."

The swordsman ignored this statement, following his own line.

"_You know, I could kick everybody out, it's getting pretty late anyway…_"

The blond snorted. "That would be my job, seaweed head; I'm the one who kicks asses".

Finally Zoro tried with the honesty card. "Tomorrow they're admitting you to hospital, _Sanji_, you should rest…"

"Oh, thanks a lot, I'd almost forgotten", was the sarcastic reply.

The swordsman clenched his fists, the stress was just too much and he was going to explode soon. "Well, I'd fucking not and I wish you were in bed sleeping, or at least trying to, 'cause in two days they're going to cut your fucking belly open, do whatever they need to do and hope you won't fucking bleed to death!" Zoro's retort was harsher than he intended, but merely hissed.

The blond flinched slightly, shock flashing in his visible eye.

"I'm sorry," the swordsman added quickly, holding his knees and looking down in shame.

Sanji sighed for the umpteenth time that evening, the first when he'd found Zoro almost constantly glancing at him.

"I wish you could enjoy this party as I'm doing, stupid Marimo, despite the usual fucking pain and the huge headache you're so concerned about."

The fact that the cook reply wasn't a kick on his head affected the swordsman even more. He arose from the couch, shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I can't."

Sanji watched with sorrow the sad figure disappearing behind the bedroom door.

_They better do one hell of an operation, 'cause I need all my strength back to kick the crap out of that stupid Marimo._

xxx

About two hours later everyone had gone home.

The sweet Robin-chan had insisted in cleaning up the place. Sanji was quite upset about it, but too weak to stop her, in addition the archeologist had recruited an ally, 'cause his beloved Nami-san spent all the cleaning time speaking with him, trying and eventually succeeding in distracting the cook.

Now Sanji had almost reached the end of his strength, he was literally craving his bed, his soft pajamas and… _the stupid Marimo_.

When the blond entered the bedroom found the swordsman asleep, curled on his left side. He looked at him for a moment, then, slowly and precisely, start to change his clothes. A few moments later he was lying on the bed, enjoying the warm of the covers with a content sigh.

The cook let a few minutes pass than spoke up. "Hey, shitty swordsman, I know you're awake."

"How?"

"You've just answered me, besides, you weren't snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes, of course…"

The room fell silent again but Sanji didn't give up. "I missed you at the party," he continued after a while.

The swordsman was startled by this statement but ignored the inner meaning.

"I was there all the time."

"No…"

"You could grant me an hour, you know?"

"Not _No_ to that, _No_, you weren't there with me." Sanji sighed, trying to find the right words to explain his confusion over the swordsman's behavior. "Zoro, I really don't understand. You saw me hurt or in pain before, hell, after that fucking NY match I was in the hospital for a week!"

"Now it's different". Zoro managed to mutter.

"Why?!" Sanji exclaimed, exasperation cracking the cook's voice.

The swordsman sat up with a jerk and yelled. "BECAUSE YOU COULD DIE, DAMMIT!" then pushed away the covers and stood up.

"Because this operation is so damn risky that I can't sleep at night thinking about it! And you hadn't eaten a decent meal in ages, you barely cook, you can't fight, you don't even hit on girls anymore, for Christ's sake!" The green-haired man was rambling now, pacing the room.

"I didn't think that this would have been a problem…" The blond attempt to joke, but the swordsman seemed on the verge of tears now. "Really, Marimo, our fights are always damn dangerous, we're not in a fucking children league! But every time is the same routine, if one of us ends up at the hospital it's not a so big deal! What's the difference now?"

"The fucking difference is that I trust you in your damn fights! I know that no matter how bad you get injured you're going to kick the opponent ass! But this, this isn't a fair competition, this fucking illness' cheating! And I hate this!"

Zoro clenched his fists, trembling in rage and despair.

Reality hit Sanji hard. _Roronoa_ _Zoro was scared, the bravest person he knows, the fearless, infamous martial arts champion… was terrified_.

"Come here…" the cook whispered pointing at the bed.

"Why…? I'm so weak, I didn't deserve this… "

"'Cause I need you, shit-head! And too bad you didn't trust me also in this, 'cause I'm not fucking planning to die and leave your sorry ass moping around! So, you better shut the fuck up and come here with me, 'cause I'm tired, cold and I want to use you as fucking pillow right now!"

xxx

His mind was floating between consciousness and oblivion. Someone was moaning softly as the sound of a cough jerked him awake.

The pain hit Sanji abruptly and another cough shook his body. He realized it had been him, moaning and coughing, like every night. He looked at the swordsman who was holding him with an arm, the other rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Sorry." The blond mumbled. He hated that recurring situation and the fact that they hadn't spent a quiet night in weeks. In the beginning he had tried to convince the stubborn Marimo to sleep in different rooms, but the idiot had been his usual annoying immovable self.

"It's okay, I'll get the pills". Zoro placed a light kiss on the soft blond hair and headed hastily to the kitchen. He took the medicine from a drawer and filled a glass of water.

Sanji couldn't hold back his groans. _That night the pain was just so fucking excruciating…_

Another cough, and that time he thought his frame was going to break for good. "Fuck…"

Then his mouth was invaded by an awful coppery taste and he couldn't stop coughing. Blood was slipping from his mouth, covering his chin and spattering in the covers.

That's how Zoro found him as entered the room, glass in hand.

"Fuck."

The same glass shattered in a thousand pieces when the swordsman lost his grip launching himself at the blond. He put the cook on his lap, turning his head on the side, preventing him to choke on his own blood. "Fuck, oh fuck, fuck… " Zoro couldn't help but curse under his breath at the stained sheet.

_Don't freak out. He's chocking. He's in pain. Maybe even scared. You've got to reassure him. Take a grip. Stay cool._

"Ok, ok, try to breath, Sanji, deep breaths, we're going to the hospital," he soothed, massaging the cook back and caressing his hair.

After what Sanji felt like an eternity, the fit was replaced by a few weak coughs, as he expelled the last amount of blood. He was feeling dizzy and the pain still clouded his mind, so he barely registered Zoro's voice telling him silly things and the callous hand continuing the massage.

_Maybe I'm losing my mind, 'cause the stupid Marimo hadn't just called me 'good boy', right?_ Then he felt the swordsman lift his body carefully, and the cook finally relax in that embrace, his eyelids dropping in desperate need of painless rest.

"No way, Love Cook, don't you dare to fall asleep right now!" The green-haired man admonished him with a little shrug.

Sanji tried to focus on the figure that was holding him and nodded slightly. Zoro looked like he had just seen a ghost. _No kidding_, Sanji thought, _with all that blood he sure as hell looked like a freaky Rodriguez vampire._

xxx

Zoro couldn't cry. Not here, not now. Throwing up, just a moment before, had been enough.

So, when he entered the ICU room, involuntarily opted for the dumbest statement ever.

"_You are alive_."

The cook rolled his eyes, an inaudible chuckled escaped his lips, followed by a tired "told you so" glance.

The swordsman came closer and sat in a chair beside the bed. He glared attentively at the blond. He was paler than usual and his beautiful eyes still bleary. He looked exhausted but the hunted look was gone, eventually the agony had left that blue orbs, replaced by a mere and bearable, temporary pain.

Roronoa Zoro smiled. A bright smile, like he hadn't done in weeks. And Sanji finally could rest. He sighed contently as _his _swordsman brushed the hair from his face, savoring the warmth of the hand that lingered on his cheek.

**The End**


End file.
